1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backplate module and, more particularly, to a heat sink backplate module and circuit board and electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic industry, it is very important to pay more attention in radiation processing of the electronic elements. For example, the Central Processing Unit (CPU) produces more heat when its operation rate is higher. It is normal to dispose a heat sink on the CPU of a motherboard for reducing the working temperature of the CPU. The size and weight of the heat sink of the CPU tend to increase to satisfy the heat dissipation demand of the CPU.
Under a high-temperature for a long time, the motherboard may deform since the gravity force of the heat sink pulls the motherboard downward. Therefore, the motherboard may be easy to break due to shaking and other unpredictable external force. To avoid this situation, a common solution is to assemble a heat sink backplate at the back of the motherboard to improve structure strength of the motherboard and dispose the heat sink firmly to the surface of the CPU.
Note that the heat from the CPU is not only dissipated by the heat sink but also conducted to the bottom of the motherboard. It may cause the high temperature of the bottom of the motherboard, which results in that some elements of the motherboard can not work regularly.